Archive:P/Mo Angelic Bonder
This build utilizes a similar theory to Monk Bonders, but, instead of Life Bond and Life Barrier, the P/Mo Angelic Bonder utilizes the Leadership skills, "They're on Fire!" for initial damage reduction, and then further covers with Angelic Bond. Allies are then further enhanced by Command skills. When used correctly, this build is capable of providing as much (or more) damage reduction than a bonder and unlike monk bonders, Angelic Bond cannot be removed which makes for more consistent reduction. This build is primarily intended for high-level PvE. Attributes and Skills prof=parag/monk leader=12+1+1 comman=10+1 protec=8 smitin=2on firebondfor the eyesfinaleyour groundof absorptionspiritrebirth/build Equipment *Centurions Armor *Several Runes of Attunement since this build necessitates a slightly larger energy pool. *Use a Furious Spear of Enchanting for its fast firing rate to charge GftE even faster and to extend SoA. *Any Shield will work, but the one from Munashe the Collector in Nundu Bay is particularly nice. Usage *Cast Balthazar's Spirit and Shield of Absorption on yourself. *Blazing Finale on the tank(s) -> "They're on Fire!" -> "Stand Your Ground!" *Use Angelic Bond on the tank(s) and on others if necessary to supplement "They're on Fire!". *Use "Go for the Eyes!" whenever possible to activate Blazing Finale's effect. Counters *Spells which prevent Chants or Shouts, in particular, Vocal Minority, Ulcerous Lungs, Roaring Winds, and Well of Silence. *Massive condition removal *Interruption of certain key skills Variants *''Skills to Consider'' *:"Never Give Up!" *:"Never Surrender!" *:"Fall Back!" *:For Great Justice *:In areas where the party members you will most likely bond are likely to be taking huge amounts of damage, Protective Spirit is an interesting alternative to "Stand Your Ground!". *::Here's why: Protective Spirit activates first and ensures that the target doesn't take more than 10% damage. Then, ToF activates and cuts the >10% damage by 53% and you would receive only half of that. If you did that you would almost certainly receive no damage. That way, if anyone was taking a large amount of damage, you could slap Protective Spirit on them, and since you would have SoA on yourself as well, you would almost be ensuring that you always took 0 damage. This skill also makes it easier to bond casters since they are likely to take more damage. In PvP, Protective Spirit can also help ensure that when people you bond are spiked, you do not take an exorbitant amount of damage although unlike "Stand Your Ground!" it can be removed. *If Attribute Points are changed (Motivation replaces Protection Prayers) Shield of Absorption can be replaced by Finale of Restoration Variant P/E An alternative to a P/Mo is to use a P/E for more consistent damage reduction. In this case, the Paragon should Earth Magic rather than Protection Prayers and use Stoneflesh Aura instead of Shield of Absorption. Since this also means that the Paragon no longer has access to Balthazar's Spirit which is necessary to spam GftE, an IAS like Aggressive Refrain should replace Balthazar's Spirit. Notes Works well when combined with a Monk using Protective Spirit or Healing Seed. P/Mo Angelic Bonder